School Trip
by Madame Cornamenta
Summary: Una nueva propuesta. Una nueva idea. Nuevos sentimientos. Nuevas aventuras. Unos campamentos inolvidables.


**1.Una nueva excursión**

Era uno de esos atardeceres que vale la pena mirar.

El sol de un color anaranjado intenso se imponía sobre el lago teñido de fuego. Sólo se escuchaban los ahogados cantos de los pájaros y algún que otro ruido desconocido. Poco a poco el Sol se iba esfumando por el horizonte.

Se acomodó un poco en el alfeizar de la ventana para no caerse.

Nada mejor que un hermoso atardecer para pensar en amor, sin dudas, y eso era exactamente lo que hacía. Pensaba en él, y en el día tan perfecto que había tenido.

Ella no era para él más que una compañera de curso, otra chica más.

Pero para ella, él era especial.

Si, dicen que él amor es ciego, sordo y mudo; pero ella estaba feliz con tan solo ver sus sonrisas, oír su voz, y cruzar alguna que otra palabra, aunque sólo fuera relacionada con los deberes.

¡Qué estúpidos nos hace el amor! No hay nada más cierto que esa frase. Felices, pero estúpidos.

Se movió un poco dándose cuenta de que ya casi era la hora de cenar. Giró y quedó sentada a los pies de su cama de dosel. Observó sobre sus piernas el motivo de su dicha.

El libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de James Potter reposaba sobre su regazo.

Ellos eran unos de los mejores alumnos de su casa, y solían ponerlos para la mayoría de sus trabajos juntos, lo que la había ayudado a llevarse un poco mejor con él, o por lo menos, para que el chico conociera su existencia.

Tener ese libro allí, era como tener una parte de él. Lo apretó con fuerza sobre su pecho.

-¿Adorando el libro de Potter?– Preguntó una muchacha morena desde la puerta del cuarto de chicas de sexto año– ¿Piensas hacerle un templo o qué?– inquirió burlonamente Jennifer Mederson.

Era una de las mejores amigas de Lily. Tenía cabello casi negro, y ojos de un extraño color verde botella provenía de una familia de magos de sangre pura.

-Déjala un segundo en paz– se quejó una segunda chica, esta rubia–. Tener el libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras de James es lo mismo que tener su brazo derecho– le espetó Linda Drecour.

-Bueno, que lo deje un segundo que sino tendrá un trauma en el cerebro– se excusó Jennifer–. Es hora de cenar, ¿No dejarás por pasar unas horas más abrazada al libro de Potter?– preguntó con ironía.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡Qué graciosa!– contestó sarcástica Lily Evans– ¡Mejor bajemos!

-Si, Carol nos espera abajo – anunció All.

Las tres llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron casi en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor donde las esperaba otra chica. Estaban en medio de una conversación sobre lo que posiblemente podrían hacer el fin de semana, en el que había excursión a Hogsmeade.

-¡Deberían cambiar alguna vez la salida!– Se quejó Jennifer–. Ya estoy cansada de ir siempre al mismo lugar, y hacer lo mismo.

-Si, tienes razón– coincidió All–. Espero que Dumbeldore acepte la propuesta de Lily ¡Ahora que eres Premio Anual quizás tome en cuenta la idea!

-¡Ojalá! – exclamó Carol Potter, una chica de tez clara, con pelo castaño muy claro, casi dorado, desordenado y ojos color avellana. Ella era la prima de James, y se llevaba muy bien con él.

-Quizás– asintió Lily–. Es una buena idea aunque… - la pelirroja dejó de hablar.

Jennifer, que estaba sentada enfrente de ella, puso una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, mientras que All, que estaba al lado de la castaña, se limitó a toser de manera significativa. Carol sonrió sinceramente

-Evans– anunció una voz a sus espaldas que conocía demasiado bien–. Discúlpame pero hoy a la tarde olvidé devolverte esto– dijo James cuando la chica se volvió a mirarlo, y le mostró un trozo de pergamino–. Son tus apuntes de Transformaciones para el trabajo que nos mandó McGonagall– sonrió.

James Potter era un chico alto con cabello negro azabache muy desordenado que caía sobre su cara graciosamente. Sus ojos, de color avellana, estaban enmarcados por unas gafas que le daban un aire de sabelotodo.

-De acuerdo– dijo Lily con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas–. Yo aún tengo tu libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras…

-Bueno, yo no terminé aún, ¿Tú?– la pelirroja negó–. Bueno entonces…- pareció hacer cuentas con los dedos–. Espérame un segundo– Lily vio como el chico salió corriendo y llegó casi hasta la otra punta de la mesa

–Canuto, ¿A qué hora tenemos entrenamiento mañana? – le preguntó a su amigo.

Sirius Black, alias Canuto, era uno de los chicos más guapos y más mujeriegos de Hogwarts. Tenía el pelo de un curioso negro azulado, ojos celestes grisáceos y una sonrisa encantadora, además de un buen cuerpo.

Meditó un segundo.

-A las cinco y media– anunció–. Creo que McGregor se ha vuelto rematadamente chiflado.

-De acuerdo.

James volvió a donde se encontraba la pelirroja

–Te parece si quedamos en la biblioteca a… ¿Las cuatro? – preguntó sonriente.

-Está bien– contestó ella, intentando fingir indiferencia, aunque realmente tenía unas ganas tremendas de subirse a la mesa y comenzar a saltar de alegría– Nos vemos allí.

Lily se levantó y sus tres amigas la imitaron, desapareciendo por la imponente puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces en la biblioteca!– le dijo Jennifer acusadoramente, veinte minutos después, en la habitación.

-¡Jen, cállate!– le gritó la pelirroja divertida, tirándole una almohada.

Jennifer siempre había estado en contra de que Lily se enamorara de James ya que, según ella, todos los merodeadores eran unos arrogantes, prepotentes, mujeriegos, estúpidos, descerebrados, creídos, sinvergüenzas, desalmados, abusadores, babosos, tontos y que con eso se quedaba corta.

Pero no podía negar que desde el momento en que ella le había confesado que su amor por el chico de gafas era en serio, la castaña se resignó y ahora "San Potter", como la misma Jennifer lo llamaba, era un poquito menos de todo eso que había enumerado anteriormente.

Linda simplemente le había dicho que era un candidato difícil, pero que ella podría conseguirlo, y que siempre podría ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

Carol le había dicho que su primo era un terrible mujeriego, pero que algún día debía sentar cabeza, y ¿Por qué no con ella?

Adoraba a sus amigas.

-¡Chicas!– anuncióLindaentrando al cuarto– ¡El sábado habrá un campamento en Hogsmeade!– gritó con una sonrisa

-Genial, ¡Tomaron mi propuesta!– dijo Lily feliz.

-¡Si, es buena idea!– exclamó Jennifer– ¿Donde se hará? – inquirió mientras tiraba unos libros dentro de su mochila.

-En la pradera contigua a Hogsmeade– anunció la pelirroja–. Ttengo que admitir que fue una idea de los merodeadores que me contó James…

-¡Já! ¡Entonces será aburrido!– dijo Jennifer tercamente, sentándose en su cama con los brazos cruzados.l

-Vamos Jen, no será tan tremendo– dijo Carol entusiasta–. Lo pasaremos bien.

-De acuerdo, pero se acerca un merodeador a mí y te aseguro que se va sin una pierna o sin alguna otra cosa…– Lily le dirigió una mirada asesina– ¡Menos Potter!– terminó, con su mejor sonrisa de nena buena, y la pelirroja sonrió satisfecha.

-Sabes, a veces me preocupan tus instintos homicidas contra los merodeadores– le dijo Linda con una mueca y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo–. ¿Sabes?, no son tan malvados como tú crees– Jennifer alzó una ceja–. Lupin es un buen chico.

-¡NO!– le cortó Jennifer– ¡No me hables de Remus Lupin!

Este era un chico de cabellos y ojos color miel, alto y un poco flaco, aunque muy lindo. Tenía una sonrisa dulce y sincera. Era bastante inteligente, amistoso y el que más controlaba a James y a Sirius, por no decir el único.

-¿Qué tienes contra él?– preguntó casualmente Lily, acomodando su ropa para el día siguiente.

-Su existencia me exaspera– confesó Jennifer–. Tiene esa insoportable cara de niño bueno, y esos ojos y esa cara de yo no fui…ajjjj– explotó.

-Si, se nota que lo odias– dijo Carol con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Pues claro– dijo Jennifer mirándola mal–: Lupin es un estúpido.

-Si dejaras de hablar de él, quizás te creería– le dijo Linda con una sonrisa al estilo psicólogo, ganando notablemente la pelea verbal.

-"Cupido", "anti-Lupin" "psicologa", dejen las peleas para otro momento y ayúdenme a preparar las cosas para la excursión del sábado– les pidió Lily sonriente.

En su cuarto los **tres** Merodeadores hacían sus cosas (n/a: La autora lo decidió así).

James miraba por la ventana la hermosa noche estrellada, mientras anotaba unas cosas en un pergamino, Remus terminaba una redacción de Historia de la Magia para el día siguiente y Sirius leía la revista de la escuela.

-Este sábado habrá un campamento a Hogsmeade– anunció este último sonriente, levantando la vista de la lectura.

-¿Nueva excursión? – preguntó Alec McKinnon.

Este era un chico de piel morena con los cabellos castaños con destellos dorados, ojos marrones expresivos y una sonrisa pícara. Compañero de cuarto de los merodeadores, y amaba las bromas, por lo que se llevaba de maravilla con ellos.

-¿Otra vez con eso de intentar cambiar la excursión?– les reprendió Remus a sus tres amigos –. Chicos saben que…

-Lunático, nosotros no le dijimos nada a nadie sobre la excursión– le cortó James–. A decir verdad no se como se enteró Dumbeldore…debe ser una coincidencia– dijo pensativo.

-Es verdad– admitió Sirius–. Nosotros no hablamos.

-¿Entonces quién fue?– preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido–. Si no lo sabía nadie…

-A decir verdad, si lo sabía alguien…- murmuró James pensativo–. Pero no, no puede ser–negó frenéticamente.

-¿Quién lo sabía?– inquirió Sirius.

-Evans– dijo James.

-¿Evans?– Preguntaron los otros tres al unísono.

–No, no pudo haber sido ella– siguió Sirius–. Es demasiado perfecta y aburrida.

-Te equivocas Canuto, Evans es una chica muy divertida– le contradijo James–. Tendrías que hablar un poco más con ella.

-¿Estas enamorado de Evans? – preguntó en broma Sirius, alzando las cejas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!– rió irónico–. El día que yo me enamore de Evans, Quejicius se lavará el pelo todos los días

-Imposible– dijeron los otros tres al unísono.

–Es tan improbable como que tu, Canuto, tengas una novia que dure más de una semana…-siguió Remus

-Muy gracioso Lunático– dijo sacándole la lengua–. Yo soy libre, como el sol cuando amanece, yo soy libre como el mar– cantó en un tono desafinado.

- Si, pero sabemos que cantante no eres– dijo Alec con maldad.

-Eres un verdadero perro– dijo James y los cuatro se echaron a reír

A la mañana siguiente James bajó a la sala común, con una pila de unos diez libros que le tapaban completamente la visión. Chocó contra alguien, ambos cayeron al piso y todos los libros se desparramaron por la Sala.

- Perdón Evans – dijo el chico levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla – es que Sirius, Alec y Remus tiene la manía de dejarme todos sus libros a mí…

- Esta bien – dijo la pelirroja parándose, con una sonrisa – te ayudo? – preguntó.

- No, no tranquila, yo puedo – dijo el juntando todos los libros.

- Bueno, nos vemos – Lily estaba apunto de irse pero James recordó algo.

- Evans – la llamó – tu fuiste la que le propuso a Dumbeldore la idea de el campamento? – preguntó.

- Si, fui yo – dijo un tanto avergonzada – disculpa Potter, no se pero me parecía buena idea quizás a t…

- Genial! – dijo el con una sonrisa – y por favor, llámame James – le dijo.

- Solo si tú me llamas Lily – propuso ella.

- De acuerdo Lily, nos vemos en clase – y salió por el retrato, con su pila de libros.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando el lugar con una estúpida sonrisita en la cara.

- …te digo que será una estupidez Carol, no querrá, te digo que no va a… - Jennifer se calló cuando vio a Lily en la puerta.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Lo que sucede es que yo le decía a Jenn que po… - Jennifer le tapó al boca a Carol.

- No, no y no! – se quejó – te dije que NO! – gritó.

- Que sucede? – preguntó Lily totalmente desconcertada.

- Qué las muy molesta quiere que vallamos en la misma tienda de acampar que los merodeadores – dijo Jennifer con mala cara – claro, como ella es amiga de "don perfectito" Lupin, de "Soy todo un ganador" Black, de "amo las bromas" Mc Kinnon y de "no puedo decir lo que pienso porque esta Lily presente" Potter… - se quejó.

- Vamos, será genial…sobre todo para ti Lil! – dijo Linda entusiasta.

- No se… - murmuró la pelirroja no muy convencida.

- Acepta, por favor! – le pidieron Carol y Linda al unísono.

- No aceptes, por favor! – rogó Jennifer.

- No lo se! – dijo Lily, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Qué es lo que no sabes Evans? – le preguntó Remus, bajando del cuatro de chicos.

- Lo que sucede Remus es que no…- Jennifer volvió a taparle la boca a Carol

- nada que te interese Lupin! – le espetó Jennifer con un grito – ahora vamos a desayunar! – dijo más como una orden que como una propuesta.

- Después hablamos… - le susurró Linda antes de salir por el retrato hacia el Gran Comedor. Era muy amiga de Lupin.

Luego de un potente desayuno, los merodeadores (n/a: cuando hablo de merodeadores, Alec también esta incluido, para hacer menos lío) se dirigieron a su primera clase del viernes: Pociones. Llegaron a las mazmorras, donde el profesor Slughorn impartía su materia. Se sentaron en sus acostumbrados lugares del fondo de la clase y sacaron sus libros. El profesor dio las instrucciones y los chicos comenzaron a trabajar.

- Para que debemos hacer una poción tan estúpida? – preguntó Sirius moviendo aburridamente su caldero.

- Porque según el profesor hay que saberla para la vida cotidiana – dijo James también de lo más aburrido.

- Mira Cornamenta, nunca oí de una poción para el tránsito digestivo lento – dijo el moreno con una mueca de asco. Alec le dio la razón.

- Bueno Canuto no es tan tremendo – dijo Remus que en esos momento tiraba un par de hojas de pótus en su poción – mírale el lado positivo, te saldrá bien – Sirius asintió resignándose.

- A ver, ya está, quiero una muestra de cada poción en mi escritorio – anunció el profesor Slughorn mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Al llevar su poción, James se cruzó con un chico un poco menos alto que el, de pelo negro y grasiento que le caía sobre los costados de la cara: Severus Snape.

- Quejicius, guárdate un poco para cuando tengas problemas intestinales – le gritó Sirius, provocando una carcajada general. El chico lo miró con odio y salió del salón

La próxima clase fue Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Lily y sus amigas se sentaron en los bancos de adelante esperando al profesor. Los merodeadores se sentaron en la fila de atrás. Un hombre alto y canoso, de gafas, entró en el salón.

- Guarden todos los libros y saquen sus varitas – anunció – hoy haremos clase práctica.

Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación y los alumnos fueron levantándose de sus asientos, con sus varitas en mano. El profesor hizo un movimiento de muñeca, y todos los bancos fueron a parar al fondo del aula, dejando así espacio libre para hacer los duelos.

- Ahora pónganse en parejas – anunció el profesor – un chico y una chica será más práctico – avisó. Varios alumnos protestaron.

La gran mayoría de las chicas (por no decir todas) hicieron un círculo alrededor de los merodeadores, como esperando que alguno de ellos les pidiera ser su pareja. Sirius le preguntó a una Ravenclaw, que aceptó gustosa; Remus fue con Linda; Alec buscó a Carol, ya que se llevaba muy bien con ella, y James se quedó donde estaba. Las chicas parecían desesperadas porque el merodeador hablara y dijera su nombre. Parecía una especie de concurso en el que se remataba a James. Todas se empujaban unas a las otras para quedar más a la vista. Pero el chico, con elegancia, las apartó de su camino y fue hacía donde solo había cuatro chicas conversando entre ellas.

- Lily, te gustaría ser mi pareja? – Todos tuvieron reacciones muy distintas: Remus, Alec y Sirius abrieron la boca permitiendo que fácilmente una naranja entera entrara en ellas, las "fans" de James comenzaron a despotricar contra la pelirroja la más variada cantidad de insultos, Linda, Carol y Jennifer sonrieron pícaramente y Lily…bueno Lily estaba en una dimensión desconocida totalmente perdida e inconsciente después de que el chico le hablara. – Lily…este…Lily? – preguntó el chico, pasándole la mano por delante de la cara.

- Eh? Ah...este…si claro, claro! – aceptó ella, volviendo en si.

La clase transcurrió en total tranquilidad, obviando detalles como que Jennifer mando a volar a Remus "accidentalmente, porque él se cruzó", según sus palabras, que era muy poco creíbles ya que estaba en la otra punta del salón; Sirius rompió los anteojos del profesor unas cinco veces, y casi lo deja ciego; Carol tiró un frasco que se esparció por todo el salón y dejó a varios pegados al piso y Lily casi deja paralítico a James con un hechizo un tanto "fuerte"

Después de todas las clases del día los merodeadores se dirigieron a la Sala Común, para disfrutar de su tarde del viernes. James se despidió de sus amigos y se fue hacía la biblioteca, donde había quedado con Lily. Cuando llegó la chica estaba hablando con sus tres amigas.

- Qué no Carol! – Gritó – no se lo diré

- Muy bien, así se habla Lil! – la apoyó Jennifer.

- Ahora están complotadas contra mi? – preguntó Carol, haciendo pucherito.

- Complotan contra ti, Carol? – le preguntó James sonriente, pasandole un brazo por los hombros a su prima.

- Lamentablemente – contestó ella con una sonrisa - Lo que yo les decía es que pod… - fue callada nuevamente por la morocha

- Nada, son cosas nuestras Potter – dijo Jennifer cortante. Se volvió hacia sus amigas –Carol, All, nos vamos. – ordenó.

- Oh! Haré un concurso! Adivinen cuantas veces más podrá Jennifer Mederson taparle la boca a Carol Potter – protestó la castaña irónicamente, mientras se alejaban con el pasillo.

- Dejen de pelear – se quejó Linda, poniendose entre medio de las dos.

- Están totalmente locas – dijo Lily negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco. James rió.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa bastante apartada, al lado de una ventana por la que entraban cálidos rayos de Sol, uno en frente del otro.

- Bueno, entonces debemos apuntar las transformaciones de copas, platos y cubiertos en pasos y poner ilustraciones para que pasen a ser aves. – dijo James leyendo los apuntes de la pelirroja – creo que no será muy complicado – levantó al vista y le sonrió.

- podríamos agregar esto – dijo la pelirroja apoyando un pesado volumen de "Transformaciones nivel avanzado" sobre la mesa. James se acercó a ella y Lily se puso excesivamente nerviosa. El chico le dio una lectura rápida y asintió.

Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora trabajando en su redacción hasta que estaban completamente agotados.

- No puedo más – se quejó Lily, moviendo la muñeca en círculos.

- Yo tampoco – admitió James – tengo una idea! Por qué no vienes a ver el entrenamiento? – preguntó sonriente, y obviamente, la pelirroja no podía negarse.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y bajaron a los jardines. Por el camino varias chicas miraron a Lily con mala cara pensando en que demonios hacía con James Potter, uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela. La chica vio como varias de sus "admiradoras" se le acercaban, le sonreían, le tiraban besos, entre otras cosas y él simplemente las saludaba con la mano, sin ganas. Se atrevió a aclarar sus dudas.

- Qué hacen esas chicas? – preguntó disimuladamente, señalando a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que le tiraban besitos.

- No lo se – dijo el morocho sonriente – creo que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer…

- Pero…a ti no te gusta que lo hagan? – le preguntó, curiosa.

- La verdad no – admitió – creo que no deberían rebajarse tanto no crees? – le preguntó mientras subían a las gradas del campo de Quiddich.

- Totalmente – confesó Lily.

- A mi me gustan las chicas con…personalidad – pensó en voz alta. Lily sintió un una especie de calor, que casualmente no había sido por el tiempo - Bueno, yo me voy a cambiar – le guiño un ojo y se fue hacia los vestuarios. La pelirroja agradeció que no pudiera ver el color rosado que habían tomado sus mejillas.

Luego del entrenamiento, todo el equipo de fue a las duchas. La pelirroja estaba impresionada con lo bien que jugaba el chico de gafas. La verdad, ella no era un fanática y total conocedora del Quiddich, pero creía que después de la piruetas y los aplausos del capitán, se podía considerar de que James era bueno sobre la escoba.

Los dos chicos llegaron a la Sala común, pero antes de entrar por el retrato de la Dama Groda, la pelirroja se volvió hacia James.

- Oye…tú y tus amigo irán al campamento de mañana? – preguntó.

- Como perdernos de semejante excursión! – exclamó con una sonrisa. – por qué lo preguntas?

- No, no por nada, por nada. – dijo la chica, arrepintiéndose de lo que había pensado minutos antes.

- Ustedes irán? – Preguntó James y Lily asintió – les gustaría venir con nosotros en la tienda? – La cara de Lily se iluminó de repente y volvió a asentir, sin poder articular palabra. No solo iría con él, sino que el mismo James se lo había pedido – solo con una condición – objetó. La cara de Lily volvió a las sombras. Ya tenía que poner condiciones – Que Mederson no castre a Remus – dijo y Lily soltó una carcajada ante semejante ocurrencia. Aun qué, ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan imposible…


End file.
